Talk:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)/Vehicles
Marussia B2 Russian supercar. Blue car on this screenshot: http://s019.radikal.ru/i637/1208/a1/0036d32c7df7.png btw there is no Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera but LP570-4 Spyder Performante. :You have failed to provide sufficient evidence that such models of vehicle are present in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). You will banned from editing if you make another alteration without providing good quality evidence. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 18:46, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Official screenshot: http://cs317330.userapi.com/v317330481/3c18/2ODop62DIps.jpg RS500 The Focus RS is actually a RS500. There's an RS500 badge on the rear - 20:54, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Evidence is required. Words mean nothing without evidence. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:28, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :http://www.igcd.net/vehicle.php?id=50201&width=1680 :hard to tell, but you can see the RS500 badge on the rear. (I know its the wrong color, but some of the cars have incorrect colors.) - 00:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It is definitely the RS500. Not only because of the badge but also because of the black wheels. CMAN122 (talk) 12:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02rMCg3O5H0&feature=player_embedded ::Yep. Its a RS500. - 19:08, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Severe Lack of Research there's is a murcielago lp670-4 SV in nfsmw 2012 :It isn't. It's a piece of fan art by a concept artist. http://saphiredesign.deviantart.com/art/car-chase-324683960 LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 11:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Headline sums it pretty much up. CMAN122 (talk) 15:30, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Traffic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zh9N7v1htM Im guessing that some of the traffic cars are drivable; kinda ike the challenge series from the original nfsmw. BAC Mono I have adjust the BAC logo, and perhaps it could be placed on this page? Unless there are more adjustments needed. Angeloky (talk) 06:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. The image has been renamed and placed into our small icon usage. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 06:49, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I have done the adjustments of the image dimension. [[OveReAction]] (talk) 14:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Missing cars Is it just me or the new list is missing the Audi R8 GT Coupé and the Bentley GT Supersport Coupé? I know they are iOS and Android releases only and will probably be added to the Mobile car list, just wondering if this was by default. Nevertheless, it looks great. Angeloky 19:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :They were removed because they appear as replacements for vehicles in the PC/Console release. The currently listed vehicles that appear in the mobile release but not the PC/Console release are there because they have appeared in some form of video or screenshot for the PC/Console release. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, just wanted to make sure before someone else would come in with the same question. Angeloky 20:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::BMW M3 GTR ::Isn't the M3 GTR also available via NFS HEros pack? ::: As far as we know, there were 5 cut vehicles. 3 Being from the final version of console & PC *Corvette Stingray (Available on Mobile) *Hummer H1 Alpha (Available on Mobile) *Jeep Grand Cherokee (Available on Mobile) *NFS The Run Special Edition Pagani Huayra (Not Available on Console, PC or Mobile) *E7 Carbon Motors (Not Available on Console, PC or Mobile)